Greene Pastures
by Chocolate-Tequila
Summary: Beth Greene from the time she wakes to find the group has left her (assuming she was dead) to the time she reunites with them. Features Beth, OC's, and eventually a splash (or maybe a wave) of Bethyl.


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; text-align: center; background-color: transparent;"emspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; line-height: 19.1429px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;""No I'm not the only girl to save/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; line-height: 19.1429px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; line-height: 19.1429px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"Items past their expiration date/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; line-height: 19.1429px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; line-height: 19.1429px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"I sucked you up till my stomach churned/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; line-height: 19.1429px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; line-height: 19.1429px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"My throat would close my eyes would burn/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; line-height: 19.1429px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; line-height: 19.1429px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"Someone told me love was supposed to hurt/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box; font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; line-height: 19.1429px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;" /span style="font-family: Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13.4px; line-height: 19.1429px; text-align: center; background-color: #ccccdd;"But now I've learned"/span/span/span/em/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"-/span/span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;"span class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I have never been hungover. I've heard about it though, a bit from my friends, but mostly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"from Maggie. A/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"s my eyes flutter open, I think that a hangover would be nice right now. The alcohol-induced, head-throbbing would feel like a walk in the park compared to this searing pain. I don't know how to describe the pain, even to myself. It's almost /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"comparable/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to being repeatedly beaten with a shovel to the head. I remember Rick telling me this story once, about how a young kid knocked him down with a shovel, because he thought he was a Walker. I feel the corners of my lips twist into a small smile and my eyes close again./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"My moment of peace ends quickly, as I remember why I have awoken in the first place. There isn't any air. Wherever I am is dark, and I'm suffocating, and that is why the pain is skull-shattering. Because I can't stop the gasping, and I can't keep my hands from clawing at the top of what must be a trunk. It's so dark in here. Suddenly I can't remember if my eyes are open. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Don't panic. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I tell myself, as my breathing goes shallow and rapid. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Don't panic! /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"How do you not panic? When you feel yourself dying? When you feel the air leaving your body?/span/spanspan class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"I am going to die here. And no one will ever-/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" The trunk flies open, and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"immediately/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" there is a gun shoved in my face, and I try to scream but my throat is /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"so dry/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and I can't gather the air. My head throbs as the sunlight hits my eyes, and I try to sit upright and hit the barrel of the gun with the right side of my /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"forehead/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". I shudder in pain and fall back into the trunk, blinking against the harsh light, trying to understand what is happening around me./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hey Richard, you might want to see this..." The woman's voice is loud, but she doesn't sound angry, or blood-thirsty, but maybe I'm just pretending. Maybe I'm just grasping at straws. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"My vision swims into focus, revealing a tall Indian woman with dark hair in a braid tossed over her shoulder. I don't know much about guns, but whatever kind she's point at me, doesn't need to be this close to kill me. Her lips are pressed together in an expressionless line, and her dark eyes stare at me without expectation./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"A man, Richard I assume, appears behind her. "What do you- What the fuck happened to you?" He asks. He does not sound demanding, and even as I sit upright, neither of them fire a shot or a threat. In fact the woman reaches her hand to me, and I take it, swinging my legs over the edge of the trunk, blinking a few more times whilst they stare at me./span/spanspan class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Who are you?" Richard asks again, swinging his backpack from his shoulder and digging around in it. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Tahoma, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 8px;"  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="TextRun SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif; line-height: 20px;" xml:lang="EN-US"He pulls out a bottle of water, and hands it to me. I could cry at the gesture. "My... My name is Beth Greene. And I was shot in the head."/spanspan class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"-/span/p  
/div  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; white-space: pre; vertical-align: baseline; color: windowtext; font-size: 6pt; background-color: transparent;" xml:lang="EN-US"strongspan class="EOP SCX232917646" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; -webkit-user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: normal; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 20px; font-family: Calibri, sans-serif;"Thanks for reading! Rates/reviews/follows are SO appreciated! This probably won't be terribly long, just a little something to get the juices flowing. /span/strong/p 


End file.
